Owing to the recent activation of information sharing over the Internet, information users scattered over the whole world have constructed primitive information texts of fixed formats, in particular Web texts, in their computers.
In order to acquire desired information on the Internet, information users can freely share primitive information texts distributed over various regions of the world, using a variety of communication application programs, in particular, communication programs such as a file transfer service (e.g., file transfer protocol: FTP), a remote computer connection service (e.g., Telnet), a Web browser, etc.
In order to search for a desired Web text, an information searcher searches generally the Internet using a Web browser and a search engine. After the search, the information searcher may wish to store the searched results or to have them printed out through a printer.
In the case where the information searcher searches for desired information on the Internet at a location distant from his ordinary working site, he may want to store the searched information in his computer located in his ordinary working site, if necessary.
In particular, when the information searcher gains access to the Internet using a terminal unit having a small memory capacity such as a mobile telecommunication terminal or a personal information terminal, for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and searches for a desired text, he is likely to wish to store the searched information in another storage system having a larger memory capacity, located in a remote site, because said terminal unit is not capable of storing the searched information due to its small memory capacity.
Accordingly, there is a recent need for development of a method for storing a text searched on the Internet by using a mobile telecommunication terminal or personal information terminal or a computer, in a remote storage system located distant from said search means.
On the other hand, an information user generally uploads an information text to be shared by him to the Internet using a Web browser, a file transfer service such as an FTP, etc.
The information user may conduct his ordinary works at several computers distributed on the Internet or under working environments where the distributed computers are frequently interrupted by disconnection. In these cases, the information user needs to store the shared information on the Internet safely at several different places and to selectively upload the stored information to the Internet.
Especially, in the case where the information user wishes to upload a shared text on the Internet to a server using a terminal unit having a small memory capacity such as a mobile telecommunication terminal or a personal information terminal, for example, a PDA, he needs to selectively and remotely load the shared text from other remote loading systems located in remote sites to the server because said terminal unit is not able to store or process the shared text due to its small memory capacity.
Accordingly, there is a recent need for development of a method for remotely loading a shared text automatically and selectively from a mobile telecommunication terminal or personal information terminal or various other systems including a computer used by an information user, to the Internet.